moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pat Hermann Co.
The Pat Hermann Co. is a company of the Zundrbar Trading Co. which produces pipes, cigars, and cigarillos. Tobacco has been grown as a crop in Zundrbar for more than a thousand five hundred years. The Pat Hermann Co. was established in +30 and was named after the two tobacco industrialists- Pat Pipebeard and Hermann Greenleaf. Founding (+30) Pat Pipebeard was one of the adventurers who ventured with Baldrick Sootbeard and the other 500 Zundrbarians. Pat Pipebeard was a pipe merchant who was skilled in the creation of pipes, and was known in Ironforge for his craftsmanship at the time. He travelled with the Zundrbarians due to the high tax rate that was put onto his small business, due to the large profits they made off of the citizenry. Hermann Greenleaf was a tobacco farmer, who farmed tobacco in Loch Modan, and owned the business- Greenleaf Tobacco Farming. Hermann was meeting with a tobacco merchant in Ironforge when he came across the five hundred Zundrbarians. Hermann decided go with the five hundred Zundrbarians after hearing that they did not have a planter of tobacco. Before heading to Zundrbar, Hermann gave his tobacco plantation in Loch Modan to his younger brother- Samuel Greenleaf. The two met whilst on their way to Zundrbar, and Pat had assumed that there would be a tobacco farmer, and thus had joined. The two met and started doing business planning together on the way there, and in +0 upon arrival, they immediately started activating their plans. Hermann was able to purchase a plot of land using the gold he had on him, however the plot of land was small and not of the best quality. The plot of land was closer to the Wetlands than it was to the northern mountains ranges, which mark the northern border of Zundrbar. Thus, the tobacco was able to be grown. However, Pat and Hermann had a falling out about the creation of a business together. Hermann started a business- the Green Thumb Tobacco Co., and Pat started his own company- Pipebeard Pipemaking. It was only after the two recognized they were the only businesses in the tobacco industry that they agreed to make a joint business. Early Years (+30 to +200) The two became friends again after merging, and became apart of the culture of Zundrbar. The merger allowed for cheaper pipes and cheaper tobacco for the Zundrbarian population. The early years of the partnership resulted in a few hardships between the two, but for the most part- the two were good friends until Hermann's death in +150, which resulted in Hermann's son- Kolgrim Hermannsson, taking control of the tobacco planting. Kolgrim and Pat had a bit of a strained relationship, as Pat grew older and could not work together with Kolgrim. In +180, Pat's son, Skjold, took control of his father's business, after Kolgrim grew tired of working with a dwarf who was nearly three times his age. Pat died in +182, but the business grew a lot more under the joint leadership of Skjold and Kolgrim. The Dragon War (+300 to +500) During the Dragon War, many of the crops of Zundrbar- including tobacco, were damaged by dragon fire. Kolgrim perished in +300 whilst tending to a crop of tobacco with his younger brother- Thorleik, and his wife- Margit. Kolgrim's son, Hjalmar, was too young to take over the planting of tobacco, so Hjalmar's uncle-in-law, Starkadr, took over the production of the tobacco crops. The tobacco was grown on the outskirts of Zundrbar in the more southern areas, and thus was a popular target of dragon attacks. Starkadr taught Hjalmar how to plant tobacco, and the skills of being a warrior. Skjold also aided in the raising of Hjalmar, the two acting as his father figures. At the age of sixty, Hjalmar joined Starkadr and Skjold as they headed northwards to hunt a dragon, along with Skjold's brother- Osvir and Starkadr's son- Thorlaak. The dragon slew Starkadr and Skjold in front of Hjalmar, Osvir, and Starkadr's eyes. The three headed northwards into the mountains, nearing Dun Morogh, and slew the dragon. Hjalmar had burns which made his skin black for the rest of his life and also lost his left eye. Thorlaak perished fighting the dragon, and saved Hjalmar from perishing. Osvir lost his left arm. After slaying the dragon, which was a popular consumer of the tobacco grown by the Pat Hermann Co., Baldrick Sootbeard offered the mountaineers to have the mountaineers guard the tobacco crops, which had been refused by Hermann and Kolgrim in years past. Hjalmar agreed and mountaineers were able to defend the tobacco product against the dragons throughout the remainder of the war. Recovery years (+500 to +600) Following the First Dragon War, much crop had been lost, and the soil had been severely damaged by the dragon fire. The dragon fire however, was captured in +510 by several runemages, who gave the dragon's fire essence to the smiths, who forged wooden pipes with the essence of dragon fire- allowing for a better smelling smoke that gave off a bit of an aroma. This pipe allowed for large amounts of profit to be regained, however the previous plantation area of Hermann, Kolgrim, and Hjalmar could no longer be farmed on. Hjalmar was married in +575, and had a son in +580 and another son in +582, before perishing in +585. His wife, Thorkatla, did not remarry, but instead became a matriarch of the company from Hermann's line. Osvir married in +520, although his wife perished whilst hiking in the mountains. He had one son born in the same year, however due to grief, Osvir never remarried. Osvir fathered around twenty bastard sons, in addition to his legitimate son- Thrainn. Thrainn inherited the company in +590 after Lokir, one of his bastard sons, killed Osvir in his sleep. Thrainn and many other citizens of Zundrbar- including Thorkatla and her young son, stoned Osvir on the Rhunstaan against the orders of Largs Sootbeard. Advancement years (+600 to +1000) The other bastard sons of Osvir grew angered that Thrainn was able to inherit the company, yet they were not able to have anything, and attempted to murder Thrainn in +600. Thrainn murdered the eight sons each over the course of the next twenty years, with the help of the adolescent Fjolnir, son of Thorkatla and Hjalmar. Thrainn and Fjolnir grew very close together, and over the next few years, Fjolnir gained more power in the company, before his mother- Thorkatla, handed over control of the tobacco growing industry in +630, and lived a peaceful remainder of her life. Thrainn and Fjolnir led the company into more advancement as more and more plantations opened up. The Pat Hermann Co. held a monopoly through the reign of Largs Sootbeard, as well as through the reign of Bjorn and Magnus, as the Pat Hermann Co. did not utilize this monopoly to affect the freedom of the people. Slowly and steadily, smoking became more and more popular in Zundrbar, which also included Magnus himself, who smoked commonly whist reading. Smoking however, was most popular amongst the mountaineers, comparable to how drinking was popular amongst warriors. Smoking was mainly done through a pipe during these years, as the normal conventions of cigars, cigarillos, et cetera, had not been created yet. Thrainn and Fjolnir were murdered by a secret bastard of Osvir- who had been thought dead after his mother beat him at a young age. The bastard's name was Kott. Thrainn's son, Asgeirr, along with Fjolnir's son, Jorunn, both slew Kott in public during the Moot of February 21st, +912. Kott's half-sister, Svanlaug, attempted to kill Asgeirr in public during the killing, however she was killed before she could make it to the crowd by Jorunn's drinking friend- Valdemar Stout. Stagnation Years (+1000 to +1300) Eventually, profits stopped climbing, although they were still at a very high rate. The sales become more averaged and centered, as well as consistent- and thus business as usual took place under Asgeirr and Jorunn. The two did not partake in much "bombastic" behavior following the killing of Kott and Svanlaug. Asgeirr married Thora Thorkelddotter in +1150, and Jorunn married Vigdis Bjalfdotter in +1200. Asgeirr and Thora had three children- two sons (eldest- Thorgir, Ingjald) and one daughter (Thorkeld). Thorgir inherited Asgeirr's portion of the business, and the other two siblings became employed in the company, although in high ranking positions, which included managing profits and coming up with new ideas. Jorunn and Vigdis had one child- Aeskel, who inherited Jorunn's portion of the business. Redpox Years (+1300 to +1400) After the beginning of the Great Red Plague, tobacco sales fell sharply after competitors in the ale industry felt that tobacco was drawing away from their profits. A new leaf- redleaf, had started to be used for smoking at around the same time, and many brewmasters conjured the myth that redleaf caused redpox to take place. Despite Aeskel and Thorgir's attempts, the myth started to become common belief among the Zundrbarians, even to the point where the easily fooled Bjarn Sootbeard passed legislation to ban the usage of redleaf. Despite their anger, Thorgir and Aeskel complied, knowing that it would not be wise to challenge the prince during a great time of civil unrest. The brewmasters were happy, until the redpox plague started spreading, and after banning redleaf- citizens noticed that redpox hadn't stopped. The brewmasters apologized to the people, stating that the mistake was a misunderstanding, however the events which followed involved many citizens choosing to homebrew ales, rather than buy them from the large breweries- such as the Honeybrew Meadery, which was among the spreaders of the rumor. Bjarn Sootbeard petitioned the ale industry and the tobacco industry to attempt to find a cure, knowing that they had a great understanding of the workings of nature and herbs. Among their numbers were many alchemists, specifically in the Pat Hermann Co., who utilized alchemists and herbalists for the identification of new species of tobacco and new uses for the currently-existing herbs. Eventually, herbalists discovered a white plant which grew in the northern mountains with red spots, dubbed "poxleaf", which when grinded up and added to either ale or a pipe, would cure the sufferer of their ailments. This skyrocketed both industries, who grew closer together- and both clans of the Pat Hermann Co. became elder clans in the Brewer's Guild. During the plague, Ingjald and Thorkeld perished, in +1338 and +1374, in that order. Recover Years II (+1400 to +1500) The recovery was very fast, as more people trusted the ale and tobacco industries, as they got closer together and started intertwining operations. The two recognized both could benefit from one another, and thus- the two agreed to work together. The Honeybrew Meadery started marketing tobacco inside of its pubs, along with many other pubs throughout Zundrbar. Thorgir married in +1430 to the daughter of a wealthy ale merchant from the Honeybrew clan- Margrete Thorgnyrdotter. Together, the two had four children- three sons (eldest- Thorsteinn, Harek, and Sokkolfr) and one daughter (Solveig). Aeskel married in +1470 to the daughter of a wealthy brewmaster from the Hopsbrew Clan- Mjoll Thrandotter. Together, the two had two children- one son (Kari) and one daughter (Katja). Kari inherited Aeskel's portion of the business, and Thorsteinn inherited Thorgir's part of the business. Golden Age (+1500 to +1800) After Sven Sootbeard took power, the immediate lowering of taxes and allowance of more power to the people was an immediate benefit to the Pat Hermann Co. Taxes in Zundrbar had been lower when compared to the Kingdom of Ironforge, however they still had been present. In addition to taxes, businesses not already in a guild faced the guild tax. The Pat Hermann Co. was apart of the Brewer's Guild, however after numerous fall outs with many of the elder brewing clans, who thought that the colonies should be used for growing hops instead of growing tobacco- they left. The establishment of Zeeland and Zundrboek vastly aided the Pat Hermann Co. Zundrbar was becoming more and more populous, which created a greater demand for pipes and tobacco. In an attempt to save lumber- which was becoming more and more sparse in Zundrbar as there was a need for more space and more wood for pipes, firewood, etc., the Pat Hermann Co. started researching alternative methods of smoking. From +1510 to +1550, researchers studied alternative methods, until concluding that the cigar would be a suitable alternative, and required less tobacco. Pipes were still common, however many individuals who were just getting into smoking, preferred to use cigars rather than buy a pipe every time they wanted to smoke. Furthermore, the opening of a tobacco plantation on Zeeland in +1535 allowed for more tobacco to enter Zundrbar. There were plans to make a tobacco growing colony on an island similar to Zeeland, however following the fall of Zeeland, maritime colonies became less popular. Thus, the Pat Hermann Co. turned their attention towards Zundrboek. Zundrboek was primarily used for the growing of hops. However, the northern climate was good for the growing of a special kind of tobacco leaf, dubbed "Northleaf." Northleaf was used to colder climates, and thus burned slower- thus making a cigar last longer. Thus, the majority of cigars in Zundrbar in +1650, as well today, utilize Northleaf grown in the highlands to the north of Zundrboek. Thorsteinn married in +1530 to the daughter of the first Stadtholder of Zeestadt- the capital of Zeeland, Valdis Einardotter. Thorsteinn and Valdis had six children together- four daughters (Thangbrand, Hjalp, Kolgrima, and Signy) and two sons (Kodran and Thorberg). Thorsteinn perished due to natural causes in +1650, and his son- Kodran inherited the business. Thorgir married in +1550 to the daughter of the Count of Zundrboek, Thraslaug Skalladotter of the Sootbeard Clan. Together, the two had two sons-Grimkell and Thengill. Thorgir perished in +1700 due to natural causes, and Grimkell took control of Thorgir's share of the Pat Hermann Co. The Fallen Years (+1800 to +1990) Unlike many other businesses following the Battle of Zundrbar, the Pat Hermann Co. was able to stay relatively alive. Tobacco was able to be grown inside of Zundrbar, and immediately they started regrowing their crops. Folgrin Ironbeard allowed for the production of tobacco, as well as for the production of ale- knowing that it would allow normal life to return at a faster pace. For the first ten years however, they could not grow tobacco because they were forced to grow food, however in +1810, two tobacco plantations were opened in Zundrbar. Thengill left Zundrbar in +1800, and became a resident in Menethil Harbor as a murloc hunter, until his death in +1950 after being attacked by a group of murlocs. He died unmarried, although he had many bastards whom which he taught the art of tobacco cultivation to. Grimkell and Kodran remained in Zundrbar. Grimkell perished in +1967 due to natural causes. Following his death, he was unmarried, and he did not have any bastards. Kodran assumed full control of the business due to the year long waiting period for a relative to claim leadership expired. After taking control of the business, business operations stagnated as Grimkell and Kodran were very good friends. Kodran was unmarried when he committed suicide due to the tramatic loss of his closest friend and near-brother in +1990, and up to his death- believed that Thengill had left because of his own mistakes. He committed suicide by crushing his head with an oathstone. Recovery Years III (+1990 to +1999) After the death of Kodran and Grimkell, the business was handed over to the leadership of the state, which allowed for faster production of tobacco and allowed more business operations. Age of Reclamation (+1999) The establishment of the Zundrbar Trading Co. in +1999 by Ghlafferge Sootbeard allowed for a more structured leadership to come into power for the Pat Hermann Co. The Pat Hermann Co. had stared manufacturing more tobacco, more pipes, more cigars, et cetera, and has found new types of tobacco. Silver Age (+1999 to current) After the establishment of the Soedbar colony in the Southern Barrens- the Pat Hermann Co. under the leadership of the Zundrbar Trading Co. has opened three new tobacco plantations in the Barrens, with more going to be created in the future. Following the death of Garrosh Hellscream, more traders from Zundrbar have been venturing into the Northern Barrens, Stonetalon Mountains, and even the territory of Mulgore in hopes of trade with the Tauren- who also grow tobacco, and the creation of more tobacco plantations. Tobacco Research/Discovery/Inventions Throughout its 1,970 years of existence, the Pat Hermann Co. has been a leading research, discovery, and invention based company in the field of smoking tobacco. To begin with, the first discovery was that tobacco could be grown in Zundrbar's climate, specifically the southern area, far from the northern mountainous region, known for its cold temperatures. In the southern area, the temperatures are more humid and tropical, and thus, tobacco is more suited to be grown in the southern area. The original planted crop in Zundrbar was simply known as smokeleaf. However, soon there came to be new varieties of tobacco in Zundrbar. In +100, several new crops were tested after being sampled from Loch Modan and the surrounding area of the Wetlands. Redleaf was the first to be tested out, along with Blackleaf and Blueleaf. The difference among many of the colored leaves was the color of the smoke rings they let out (which was the color in the name), their potency, and their efefcts. Redleaf would prepare a warrior for battle by "stoking their inner furnace," as put by Thorgrinn Ironbeard. Redleaf was often smoked by warriors before battle, especially during the First Dragon War. Blueleaf was known for its calming properties, and allowed for citizens to cool down after a long day's work. Blackleaf on the other hand, was more potent and would give the user a strong taste in their mouth from the smoke. Often times, its smoke rings would be the largest. Furthermore, there were other kinds of tobacco experimented with in Zundrbar: Weirdroot, Smokeweed, and others. Despite the numerous varieties, there were three basic kinds of tobacco- Leaf, Root, and Weed. Leaf was mainly smoked, either in a pipe or in a cigar. Root was used for chewing tobacco, developed in +900. Lastly, weed was more of a hallucinogenic drug, and was developed by tobacco farmers in Zundrboek studying the properties of Troll hallucinogenic drugs. Weed was less popular than Root or Leaf, as it put the user into a delirious state, said to cause "euphoria." Current business operations Currently, the Pat Hermann Co. has five tobacco plantations- two in Zundrbar, two in Soedbar, and one in Zundrboek. It hopes to receive up to twenty, with a new colonial plan set up by Prince Ghlafferge Sootbeard. Category:Zundrbar Category:Business Organizations Category:Alchemical Organizations Category:Zundrbar Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Farming Category:Tobacco Trade